The Sibling: Remix
by Esquiteisha
Summary: Gene gets a call from someone in his past and is forced to reunite with the people he cut out of his life forever. What's this? Gene has a sister?
1. The Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star! I wish I did though. It's like the best show!  
  
A/N This is my first fic. I hope you like it! This takes place right after the first OLS series.  
  
The Call  
  
~"Man Alicia! Can't you take a joke!" screamed the redheaded 16-year-old.  
  
"Gene you're no fun anymore!" cried his little sister.  
  
Gene grunted and moved the girl aside. "Get outa my way."  
  
"Don't be such a wus. Admit you can't be a real man!" she yelled.  
  
Gene whipped around. "What did you call me?!"  
  
"You heard me. You can't handle being the man of the house." A tear formed in the corner of her eye. "Just say it Gene. You're nothing like my daddy!!!" ~  
  
Gene woke up panting from his terrible nightmare. Then he thought. 'More like a flashback.' Then he shook it of and went back to sleep.  
  
The crew of the Outlaw Star received a job from Fred Lou to retrieve some dragonite from one of Fred's employees. Presently, they are preparing for dinner.  
  
"Wow Mel this food smells great!" Jim said happily bouncing into the ship's kitchen.  
  
"Thanks Jim," said the quiet bio android Melfina.  
  
Gene entered the kitchen complaining about money.  
  
"Really Gene, you should stop putting off on your work," Suzuka reasoned. "You're lucky that Fred is giving you this opportunity to pay him back."  
  
Gene just laid back. "That's cause he knows I have such great talent."  
  
Jim let out a quick laugh. "I always thought it was because he had a crush on you!"  
  
"Shut up!" Gene yelled back at him.  
  
Just then the phone rings and Gene answers it. "Hello Starwind and Hawking..Wha...You're kidding..NO WAY... ok..yes ma'am. Bye." He hung up the phone.  
  
Everyone looked at him with a questioned look. "Gene who was that?" Melfina finally asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh no one important," he answered looking down at the floor. "Jus my mom."  
  
"Your WHAT?" everyone shouted at the same time.  
  
Gene looked disgusted and turned away from them. "What, you think I didn't have one?"  
  
"No, you just never mentioned her that's all." Suzuka said quietly then went back to sipping her tea.  
  
"What did she want?" Melfina asked.  
  
"She wants me to visit her. Now" . "But Gene," Jim said getting up. "What about our job?"  
  
"Or does wittle Gene have to go to mommy!" Ashia said while stuffing herself with food. She couldn't contain herself and fell on the floor laughing.  
  
"You're gonna choke if you keep that up and it won't be the food that'll make ya!" Gene said firmly to the Catrl-Catrl.  
  
Ashia looked at him real cocky. "Is that a threat Moma's boy?!"  
  
Gene gritted his teeth then turned back to Jim. "She only lives in the next system. We won't be there that long."  
  
The next day they change courses and head to Gallayon IV, but Gene is thinking of ways to get out of this. Melfina seems to be the only one happy about the trip.  
  
The red haired outlaw stretched out on his bed staring at the ceiling. 'I can't go back there' He sighed and sat up thinking of some old memories then instantly shook them off. His pondering was interrupted by a soft knock at his door.  
  
"Gene," Melfina called quietly. "Can I come in?"  
  
He leaned against the wall. "Sure." He knew exactly what she was going to ask him.  
  
"Gene are you ok?" she said pushing the door closed.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You don't look like it." Melfina said looking more concerned.  
  
Gene just signed knowing she wouldn't leave until she got the truth out of him. "Really Melfina. It's no big deal. I guess I'm just not very excited about seeing my family again."  
  
She tilted her head to the side a little. "Your family? I thought it was just your mother."  
  
Gene slammed his head against the wall. 'That one word just gives it all away' he thought to himself. Then moved closer to Melfina. "Promise me you won't say any of this to anyone."  
  
She looked at him strangely thinking 'What about his family would he keep a secret?'  
  
"I have a little sister named Alicia," he started. "And let's just say, we don't get along very well. Or..not at all."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(The next morning on Gallayon IV at Gene's mother's house)  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!!!!!" was the high pitched scream that came from 13-year-old Alicia Starwind when she heard the news that Gene was coming back to visit.  
  
"Now Alicia," said Gene's gray-haired mother. "It's only for a few days and I'm sure this will be good for the both of you."  
  
Alicia resembled her brother on account they both had red hair. Hers was shoulder length and full of curls. On each side of her face were three freckles in the shape of a triangle. Also like her brother, they had rich- blue eyes. "Mom." She said with an attitude. "I had a party all weekend when he moved out. I danced so hard and didn't even know I could do that! And now that sick, drunk, pervertive."  
  
"ALICIA BATRICE STARWIND If I ever hear words like that come out your mouth again you'll be begging for mercy young lady!!!!!" Gene's mom screamed at her child.  
  
Alicia frowned and looked at the floor. "Yes ma'am."  
  
A/N Okay what do ya think? Honestly, like I said this is my first fic and this is only the first chapter. Plz keep reading! Don't forget to review! 


	2. Rivalry

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Outlaw Star. Absolutely nothing! In this fic I do own Alicia and Ms. Whitley  
  
Rivalry  
  
That afternoon the Gene and co. arrived. "Gene! It's so good to see you!!" Gene 's mother said giving everyone hugs. "All I've gotten was a phone call since you moved out two years ago."  
  
Jim glared at him.  
  
She looked around at everyone. "So introduce me to your little friends!"  
  
Gene sighed. "Okay well you know Jim; this is Melfina, Suzuka and Ashia."  
  
Trying to impress Gene's mother, Melfina was the first to greet her. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Starwind."  
  
Gene's mom just chuckled. "Oh please call my Ms.Whitley."  
  
"Um, ok." Melfina said turning slightly red.  
  
Ms. Whitley folded her arms together. "All right then, Alicia come here please."  
  
Coming down the stairs was the most annoyed looking girl any of them had ever seen. She tossed one curl back then looked straight at her brother.  
  
Melfina gave Gene a worried look when he and Alicia gave each other the most horrifying death stare that could have stopped the world from caving in!  
  
"Alicia," Ms. Whitley said. "Won't you show these young ladies where they will be staying."  
  
She gave a disgusted 'I don't care look' "Sure." Never breaking away from their death stare she slowly lead the girls upstairs.  
  
Ms. Whitley turned back to Gene. "Now Gene I really want you to be a little nicer to your sister while you is here. Ok."  
  
Gene couldn't believe what his mother just asked him. "You're asking me to be nice to devil child?!  
  
"Gene you're 20 and she's 13 and you're both acting like you're 5!!" she said stomping her small foot on the hard wood floor. "Now I want this to stop! NOW!"  
  
Gene didn't even look back. He motioned for Jim to follow him as they slowly walked to Gene's old room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That evening at dinner had been a little noisy. It was just like old times. Gene Starwind and his little sister had been fighting all evening. Not over important things, but the small things that the turned in one gigantic argument that wouldn't until someone's pride gave out.  
  
"Okay if hear one more thing out of those two I'm gonna scream!" yelled the frustrated Ctarl-Ctarl. "As a matter of fact, I might just do it right now!"  
  
"Ashia, calm down I'm sure they'll stop eventually," Melfina said in her normal quiet voice. . Jim almost fell out laughing. "Don't get your hopes up. Those two have been known to go for hours!" He paused for a moment. "Yeah, just like they used to all those years ago. Hmmm, I was so little but I can still remember. But that wasn't until after Gene's dad was killed.  
  
Once silence had finally come upon the house, everyone took advantage of that and tried to get some sleep.  
  
"Gene are you ok?" Jim asked him before he dozed off.  
  
Gene sat up and looked at him. "What are ya talking about?"  
  
"What am I talking about?!" Jim said in surprise. "My ears are ringing 'shut up!' 'no you shut up!'"  
  
Gene smiled at the thought. "Ok I'll try to chill out."  
  
"Please," Jim said. "For the sake of all of all of us."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Melfina woke up to the sound of things being thrown across the room. "Alicia, what are you doing? It's 3:30 in the morning!"  
  
"Trying to find the book of ways to kill your brother the legal way!" she said going back to rummaging threw her drawer.  
  
Melfina sighed. "Whatever." Yet she couldn't help thinking about why Gene and Alicia fought so much. But that would have to wait until tomorrow.  
  
A/N That's chapter 2. Please review! (Hey that rhymed) Tell me what you think and if this is any better. 


	3. Her Secret

Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own Outlaw Star in any way…..cries

A/N Ok so it's been how many years since I've started this story. Well one thing led to another and I just completely stopped. But I had actually written the next to chapters already and just never put them up! Wow. Ok so bare with me I'm getting this story up and running again. Well here's chapter 3.

Her Secret

Ms. Whitley greeted everyone as they came down for breakfast. "Good morning everyone."

"Mornin Mom," Gene said yawning. "What's for breakfast?"

"Oh you know eggs, pancakes, bacon, the works," she replied happily flipping a pancake.

"Good I'm starving!" cried Ashia

Only minutes later Alicia came down stairs and immediately eyed Gene. "Well there goes my morning," she said brushing past him.

"Geese," Gene mumbled, "You'd think she'd give it up by now."

"I heard that!" Alicia yelled from across the table.

"What? Do you want an award?" was Gene's response.

Jim sighed. "Here we go," and applied his ear plugs.

Miraculously they were at it again. This time Melfina broke it up. "Gene, don't you have something to do," she said pulling him upstairs.

"You're pathetic Gene! You have to get your GIRLFRIEND to save you!"

"Gene," Melfina said quietly. "You really should stop fighting with her, I mean, she's your sister."

"Relax Mel, brothers and sister's fight all the time," he said coolly.

Melfina sighed. "I guess. But it seems…..well like you spend more time fighting with her….than you do with…." She trailed off in mid sentence.

"Than I do with what?"

"Never mind. It's not that important." Melfina joined the others downstairs leaving a confused yet concerned Gene.

At about early evening Jim started rebalancing the debt they were in. "Gene, we're gonna have to get back in touch with Fred about that job. We'd be lucky if we found a couple coins on the ground!"

Gene didn't answer, he just stared out the window.

"HELLO!" Jim yelled. "Earth ta Gene!"

"Wha? Oh….a yeah, sure, job," he stuttered.

"Gene!" Ms. Whitley called from the kitchen, "You said you would go to the store today."

"Oh I forgot," he said unenthusiastically. He looked over at Melfina who was quietly reading in a corner. "Hey Mel, why don't you come with me?"

She looked up and smiled lightly. "Sure."

Jim groaned. "Gosh Gene, don't start."

"Whatever Jim," Gene said taking Melfina's hand and leading her out the door.

Jim turned away, "Do I have to do everything myself?" Suddenly he heard a loud crash and turned to see Alicia falling down the stairs.

"Jim! Where's Gene?" she said gasping for air.

"Out. Why?"

"Good. I need to borrow his caster."

Jim got up from his chair. "What! No way!"

"Look, it's for a good reason." Alicia explained.

Jim took and deep breath and calmed himself. "I'm listening."

Alicia paused a moment, then began. "You see, there's this guy. Derek Lou…"

"Wait, Lou?" Jim interrupted.

"Yes." She continued. "We met a while ago. We became friends but lately he's been acting really strange and vengeful. If someone says even the slightest rude remark to me he wants to beat them into small pieces! He never used to act that way. I…I told him that I didn't want to hang around someone like that anymore and he got really angry and left a note in my room saying he's going to kill me!"

"What!" Jim was stunned. "What kind of twisted mind does this guy have? Alicia, you know if you just tell Gene I'm sure….."

"Jim I beg you," Alicia said. "Please, don't tell Gene."

Jim paused for a moment, "Alright, I won't say anything."

"I owe you Jim."

Gene and Melfina had finished shopping and decided to take a short walk. "Gene," Melfina said. "You know we haven't been out together in a while."

Gene looked at the ground. "I know." An uneasy silence grew between them. "Melfina, I know I haven't really been myself lately. Especially since we got here. I know that that's really unfair to you but the truth is I don't want to do anything to hurt you."

"Gene," Melfina whispered. _'He's still not telling me something.' _ "Gene, what is it?"

"Nothing," he said firmly. "….just this place holds some painful memories….that's all." He gently caressed her face with the backs of his fingers. "But having you here with me makes me feel a lot better about being here. So as long as I know you are alright I know I will be too."

Melfina decided to leave it at that. If all she could do was just be near him to make him feel better then she would do just that.

A/N So that's chapter3! Tell me what ya think.


End file.
